Fading
by MorganJane
Summary: Sookie's spark is fading! Everyone has been fooled and Claude isn't dead, that wasn't him. The fairy object was planted by a devil who had a horrible plan for Sookie. Will her friends be able to help Sookie out of this mess or will she need the help of the vampire she magically forgot about?


**Wow, I am supposed to be finishing my own book but I am not finished mourning over the last Sookie book. Here is a little something I have started to pick up after the farce of the last book. **

**Fan fiction, not for profit, fair use implied, no harm intended to the maker. These are just fun! But if you copy my fan fiction line for line in your so called original work you will be exposed. I still wrote all of these words and I am a real person. Enjoy.**

I was just adding a big juicy slice of tomato, from my magical fairy garden, to my B.L.T. when Jason stormed through the door.

"What the hell, Jas?" I said over the door slamming.

"Sook, you'll never believe who I saw last night!"

"Try me." I crossed my arms while reading it from his mind. "No way! He's supposed to be dead."

"I saw him in Merlotte's parking lot. Hey, you musta heard me coming up the drive. Thanks for the sandwich." Jason kissed my cheek and took my sandwich.

I didn't get a clear picture from Jason's mind, so I had no earthly idea if Claude was alive or not. Stranger things have happened. But I put my short shorts on and my white boat neck top and headed to work. I was running late, I am not denying that I put on a little extra makeup and a few squirts of perfume. After all, Sam would be there and he was all I could think about lately.

He caught me in a kiss at the employee entrance.

"I don't know if this looks very good?" I said catching my breath. Sam was warm and earthy, sweaty too, just how I liked him.

"You are part owner now. No shame in dating the boss when you are part boss."

I smiled my best crazy Sookie smile. Maybe something felt off. The other waitresses thought it was mighty fishy that I all the sudden owned part of the bar. Saying I was left money from relatives that all the town knew that I didn't have before was making things worse. Everyone thought I was lying to them. Some people thought that Eric paid me off, pensioned me away and that's how I was living comfortably now.

Part of me didn't care but the other part had craved the acceptance of this small town and hated that they were suspicious of me again. I had made sure Sam didn't give me too much authority right away, after all, I only owned a third. Hell, I hadn't even asked for it. Being an extra manager wasn't even working out now because Sam and I wanted the same time off, to see each other.

Sam went to dusting the bar, something he did best and I picked up a tray and ran Holly's chicken basket out to table three.

"Sookie Stackhouse?"

"In the flesh," I smiled. I couldn't read the woman's mind which meant she was a fairy and not a vamp because the sun was shining. Trying to keep a shocked look off my face I continued, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I hope you can." She placed a picture on the table and I about fainted. It was a picture of Claude.

I shook my head. I thought I was finished with all the messes in my life. Fairy problems again? Who would have thought that I would have any more super natural problems in my whole life? Besides the ghost at Tara's, I thought I was finished. I gave up my supernatural problems when I used the fairy love token on Sam.

I slid into the booth. "Claude's dead."

She shook her head this time like she felt sorry for me. That really pissed me off for some reason. "You poor dear," she touched my hand.

"Don't touch me bitch!"

"How long have you been disorientated and confused?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I have met Sookie Stackhouse before and she would never resort to such nasty language, so easily."

"Who are you?"

"If you do not know me, you have lost your spark and are no help to me. I must be leaving."

I watched the beautiful brunette lady walk through the wall, she was gone.

Outside

"Sorry mother, I have failed you." Claudine put her arm around another equally beautiful woman.

"Nonsense child." The two of them began walking down the road, the cars passing through them as if they weren't there.

"Sookie's spark has faded. I know Claude was here last night but without a human as a go between, we can't ask around."

"It was a good plan."

"She didn't even recognize me. I may be an angel but I look the same, unforgettable." She sighed, "If only Niall would listen to me."

"Niall will soon figure it out, don't doubt him. He is only busy and blinded by hatred. Niall has never liked that Claude likes men exclusively. He is not a bigot, like from this human world you loved so much but was upset Claude wouldn't continue the bloodline."

"For Niall to believe that that creature was our Claude is disturbing."

"He isn't the one only that has been fooled."

"I know. Everyone has been fooled. Claude would never want to have sex with Sookie and he didn't even turn to fairy dust when he died. Why didn't anyone notice?"

"My poor baby, Claude wandering around not knowing who he is breaks my heart. But at least with that devil dead we can clear Claude's name."

Claudine turned to look back at Merlotte's. "Another shame is that Sookie's spark is fading anyhow. I don't understand it."

"That devil had planted the fake fairy love token to be used to save him, thinking Sookie would save her kin with no question. Then he, the fake Claude, would be the object of Sookie's desire. I don't know why Niall didn't warn her about hanging around demons. The demon blood in her that proves she has the spark was put there for only one reason."

"Oh no, you can't mean that! That's just horrible."

"It doesn't matter that her love was bestowed on another, rather than the devil, the result is the same."

"No wonder her spark is fading now," Claudine couldn't stand it anymore. The news was just too bad. She sat by the tree and cried for her little fairy cousin, she cried for the whole world.


End file.
